The Worshipper
by WhisperingFeathers
Summary: Clarell finally accepted her role as a Wraith Worshipper. But what does the wraith have in store for her? And will she ever be saved from her superiors? Find out as we follow Clarell through her difficult life as a Worshipper.
1. The Culling

_All characters belong to me. Ideas taken from Stargate Atlantis. SGA does NOT belong to me..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Culling**

A loud gasp filled the room. Followed closely by rapid, fast breaths. It was hard to remain quiet in times like this. He was better than fantastic. It was like she was with a God. She whimpered at him, trying to tell him to stop. It was too much for her to handle. But it kept coming. Tears poured out of her eyes as it came. That feeling. That horrible feeling. The feeling that tortured her since he first marked her as his. And it still continued. Her heart pounded and she whimpered again. She was torn. She didn't want it anymore. But she also wanted it. It was painful. So painful. The agony that tore at her was overwhelming. She quickly realized that whimpering did nothing to make him stop. So she fell silent, biting her lip as she leaned into him.

--------------------------  
A month before…

Her home, destroyed. Her parents, killed. Fed on, to be more exact. It happened right in front of her. It was after a culling of her home. The small family was trying to run into the cover of the nearby forest, but was unfortunately caught in that dreaded beam. Next thing they knew, they were inside a hive ship. There were drones standing by to lock any of the culled, once they were beamed out of the darts, into chains and shackles. Before the family of four knew what happened, they were already in chains. Well, except for Clarell's baby sister. She was taken away to God knows where. Her parents broke down at the fact that they were caught and could do nothing about it. They were not fighters. They were mere farmers. Humans who could do nothing other than plow and work till they drop on their beds, exhausted. Too exhausted to even enjoy the night like most would.

Clarell tried hard not to cry as well. She was nearing 17. She was a big girl now. If SHE broke down, then what hope can her parents have? What strength to keep on living would they hold in their hearts? It was the only thing she could do. If they kill her sister, she would be the only one left alive to continue her family's blood line.

With the culling done, all the captured were dragged off to the prisons. There, everyone tried to calm each other. Some of the young men even sat together, trying to think up of a plan to escape. There were no children in that pen. All those below the age of 14 were taken away. Some parents were already praying to the Gods that if their children were being killed, let them die fast and peacefully.

It was strange. Usually, in cases like these, there would be kids crying and wailing their lungs out. But the silence was only broken by the occasional whisper. It was hard to tell the time. But it seemed ages before anyone came back for them. Some rested while some paced about. Clarell did her best to keep her parents calm. Although she felt broken hearted inside. Her sister was the only thing that made her proud. Because her parents had to work the whole day, she was always left in charge of the baby girl.

The hours went by. But soon enough, a male wraith with five drones came to their cell. The male was bulky. He had rippling muscles and plenty of scars that said not to mess with him. His white hair was neatly combed and tied back in a ponytail. He gave instructions to the drones and they picked up a few of the prisoners. What Clarell and her parents didn't expect was them to be picked as well. They flinched at the strong grip of the drones. But otherwise, no one made an attempt to run off. These humans may be farmers, but they were smart. The selected was dragged off down the corridors. They shortly arrived at the throne room, where a male was seated on a very odd and disgusting looking high chair.

What surprised the farmers about this was that there were no females about. There was no Queen. It was a King who sat at that throne. Eyes wide with fear, they were forced to their knees, heads bowed. The 'King' got up and slowly but confidently walked up to the row. He stopped at one by one, analyzing them like some kind of experiment. Trying to see which were the once that failed and which were the ones that was a success. A few gulped whenever he stopped at one. Then, all of a sudden, some were grabbed and kicked into a corner. No sound escaped the wraiths other than the thud of their boots. Clarell wondered if they were telepathic. Her parents had been the few who were kicked into the corner.

Again, the King went down the row. He finally stopped at Clarell and lifted her chin with his clawed greenish fingers. She reluctantly looked up at him with fearful eyes. He studied her face, then slowly, a malevolent grin appeared.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. It's short, but I'm still learning how to write long chapters, so bear with me. Please help me improve by reviewing, thanks ^^**


	2. The Truth

_All characters belong to me. Ideas taken from Stargate Atlantis. SGA does NOT belong to me..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

Clarell forced herself to look into the eyes of the wraith who caused them so much pain. She thought him to be insane. That grin looked very much like it. He knelt and picked her up, making her squeal in surprise and her parents, beg to not hurt her. But all he did was put her on his throne. She sat there gawking like a frightened bird's head which was chopped off only a second ago. The cries of her parents died down, silence filling the room again. The girl looked up questioningly, all rage and pride gone for the moment. In place was puzzlement. He just grinned at her like an excited puppy.

The drones standing guard came forward and picked the rest up, pushing them into another corner. It was obvious they were separating them. Categorizing them into groups. And she was the black sheep. He turned back to the other audiences while more drones dragged her parents forward. He waited while two drones held her father's arms, securing him so that he couldn't move.

In a flash, the Wraith King placed his hand on her father's chest and the screams started.

-------------------------------  
Back to the present…

Finally. It was over. She slumped onto him, exhausted. He had made her come trice. It wasn't very pleasant for a human. She was already sore from the previous nights. This only added to the red swell on her butt. Clarell swallowed hard and tried to calm down.

"Did you enjoy it, my love?"  
"Not as much as I should."

She replied defiantly. It has been a month since her selection but she had still not forgiven him. Tears came back as the memories of what happened flashed in her eyes. She quickly wiped them off before he could notice, but nothing escapes the hawk like eyes of Baethovonth, the Wraith King of this particular hive.

"What is it that is bothering you? Tell me so I may fix it." He told her, always so formal. Even in an intimate moment, he was such a gentleman when it came to words. She refused to tell him however, only shaking her head in response and climbing off his chest. Despite being 17, her body was still so small and petite compared to him. It was like comparing a lion to a kitten.

She got off the huge four poster bed and headed to the bathroom. Clarell was surprised at first to see such a grand and expensive taste this wraith had. The contrast between the outside and the inside of the room was huge. The living walls in here were covered with heavy red drapes. It was exactly like stepping into a King's royal bedroom.

She switched on the lights and headed into the showers. Though it was simple in here, it was also huge. And unlike any toilets she had ever been to. The 17 year old tried to wash off his scent. But of course, it was useless to even try. Her thoughts slowly wondered elsewhere. She wondered how she was going to tell him. Though it was not so much a big deal at the moment, it would be soon that she could no longer have sex until 8 months later. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize him coming.

He went up to her quietly and hugged her, joining in the soft spray of the shower. She jumped but slowly relaxed as he stroked her right breast. "You do realize that I can read your thoughts, do you not?" he asked her. He already knew of the second life in her. Everyday he would scan her thoughts to make sure she wasn't going to betray him. He was being cautious. Clarell was too precious to him to be allowed the slightest hint of betrayal. She had already submitted to him but one can never be sure.

Clarell's eyes widened in fear. "Y- You won't harm him… will you?" she whimpered. She didn't care if it were his offspring. It was still life and it was also hers. She may have been too young to have a child, but it always happens. In answer, he laid his feeding hand on her stomach and grinned his famous insane smile.

* * *

**Second chapter. Enjoy! Please help me improve by reviewing, thanks ^^**


	3. Flashbacks

_All characters belong to me. Ideas taken from Stargate Atlantis. SGA does NOT belongs to me..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks**

Fear crept into her electric blue eyes. She knew very well which hand was on her stomach. Her breathing quickened and soft whimpers escaped her throat. "P- Please…" she wasn't scared for the pain of feeding. She was scared for the baby. Bae's smile widened. He loved teasing her like this. The way she pleads and whimpers. It was all so satisfying. He loved it when he forced them into submission and then have their prides hurt when they realize it was a false threat. No one can be sure of when it was real and false. He was very good at keeping his emotions in check.

He leaned into her left ear. "Mm... If you promise to be good, I might let it live." He licked her ear seductively, making Clarell shudder. "And that would mean total obedience. No fighting, no screaming, no resistance and you are to help me in my work. Is that understood? Otherwise, I will have to kill the half breed in you."

She nodded reluctantly. "Wh- What about after the b- birth?" she asked softly, trembling in his arms. He smiled and started stroking her stomach with his hand. "We shall see…"

-  
Day 2 after the culling

Her haunted eyes stared into space. She was sitting on one side of a bed with her knees huddled against her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on top. The bed was huge. Thick velvet red curtains hung from the top which was supported by four huge poles at each corner. The bed was soft under her. The pillow comfy behind her. The blankets neatly made except for her corner. Clarell didn't pay attention to all that. Her head was empty of emotion. The only thing that was going on was the scene of the ritual performed at her selection. The screams of anguish. The roll of tears down cheeks. The flailing of her arms as she tried to get away from the two drones holding her to the throne. The soft sobs of those who were yet to be affected. The gleeful hiss of the King as he fed. It played over and over again. Both when she was awake and asleep.

It wasn't noticeable, but a collar surrounded her pale, soft neck. It fit snugly on her flesh. It was obvious that it was custom made for her. The collar was black in colour and contrasted with the steel grey of the chains. The patterns on it indicated that she was the King's and no other wraith's. The chains in turn was long. Long enough for her to be able to roam the room and even go to the bathroom if she needed. It was coiled on the floor next to the bed. The other end of the chain was fastened around the top right pole, where she was sitting.

King Baethovonth entered his bedroom with the ease of a cat. Silently prowling around the bed to reach his new slave. He attempted to kiss her on the cheek, ready for any kind of attack. And it came. Her small and thin arm shot out to backhand Bae. He caught it in his own hand, holding her tightly.

"Now now. This is not the time for you to start slapping your master. Do not make me discipline you. You will not like that." He snarled at her. He was getting anxious and worried. She had been like this for 2 days. He had attempted to fuck her on the first day. But she had not responded at all. Although he liked total submission, no reaction was something he didn't find pleasant. He didn't want to believe that her spirit was already broken and insane. She had looked strong and feisty when he first looked at her. '_But I am obviously wrong_,' he had thought. She didn't respond to his threat other than the sudden loss of energy to hold up her hand. He let it go in surprise and watched it flop back down unto the bed. Bae looked back up at her face and noticed the thin streaks of fresher tears flowing down her cheeks.

Disgruntled, he got up and left the room again.

-  
Day 3

She laid on her side. Again, staring off into space. But this time, her head was really blank. In the past 2 days, she had drank little, ate nothing and said nothing. Today, she was tired of mourning. She was tired of that same scene. Surprisingly, it cleared off fast enough. Though she will never ever forget it.

Bae walked into the room and saw Clarell on the bed. The only clothing they had given her was a thin nightgown. He sighed, thinking, 'Another night to spent without getting anything in return.' But he still tried. He went to her and leaned over her, one hand supporting himself on the pillow. Again, he tried kissing her cheek. To his pleasant surprise, he managed to do exactly that. She finally stirred and tried to crawl away from him. He gently took her arm and turned her over onto her back. She didn't resist and soon he was kissing and licking the base of her neck. Clarell feebly pushed at him, trying to get him away, a blush creeping into her pale cheeks.

Bae grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. She simply turned her face away from him. All her tears were already dried up. He slowly snaked his other hand down to her cunt. She gulped at the feeling of his big hand. She thought back to her being a virgin and not ready to lose it just yet. Finally using her voice, she whimpered and tried pushing him away again, this time with her legs.

"Stop your squirming this instant!" he growled at her. Terrified, she stopped moving and waited for his hand to touch her. He pressed his middle finger between her lips, entering her slowly. She trembled at his finger, her breathing getting uneven. She didn't want this but had no choice. She was too scared to kill herself. His finger prodded around, looking for that spot where many females had squealed at the touch. She gulped again. She was getting wetter by the second. Being new at this, she didn't know what he was looking for and yelped at the prod.

Bae smiled. He had found it. He gently rubbed that area while she whimpered increasingly louder. He kissed her on the lips, muffling her. In that instant, he knew she had given in.

* * *

**Enjoy the third chapter. ****Please help me improve by reviewing, thanks ^^**

Note: This was written way back when I uploaded the second chapter. I did not do any edits to it. So whatever mistakes done, were the mistakes of a younger mind.


	4. Deeper Understanding

_All characters belong to me. Ideas taken from Stargate Atlantis. SGA does NOT belong to me..._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deeper Understanding**

Even after everything had calmed down, she was still trembling, from both pain and exhaustion. Clarell stared at the wraith's chest with tired eyes. No longer was she as haunted. She had decided to just continue living and not make it miserable. She squeezed her eyes shut, not understanding what happened just a few minutes ago. She didn't want to believe that she had lost her purity. That she committed a sin. To her own cultures, it was forbidden to have sex until after marriage and both sides of parents have agreed. But her parents were dead. And they were no longer at home now, were they? The rules were no longer humans'. The masters were the wraith. Nothing else need to be said.

A sudden growl sounded from somewhere near. Her eyes shot open in fear, thinking it was her master growling at her. But he too, looked confused. It sounded again, louder and longer this time. Bae laughed and kissed Clarell on the forehead. "It seems someone is hungry tonight." The girl blushed and buried her face in his chest, but before she could settle, he got up. "What would you like, my love?" he asked her. She started, her eyes widening. That was the first time he ever called her 'my love'. Did he really like her or is he just a horny bastard who had found his pretty doll to play with? Confusion and a mild anger filled her head. The King narrowed his eyes and repeated his question. This time with more menace and a hint of punishing her if she didn't answer.

Gulping, Clarell meekly lowered her eyes and stuttered, "A- An- Anything…" Bae snorted and sent the orders telepathically to the kitchen. Looks like he'll have to teach her manners after they deepen their bond. He threw a cleaner nightgown at her and got himself into a clean pair of leather pants. "Dress yourself. You should not be naked when another worshipper comes with food." He told her. She quickly obeyed, not because she was scared of getting punished if she didn't, but because she didn't want to show anyone her body either.

It wasn't long before a soft and hesitant knock was heard. "Come in." Bae grunted and a female human entered with a tray. She kept her head bowed and quickly placed the tray on the nearest table. Bowing, she made to leave, but, "Where are you going? My order is not complete." He snarled at the idea of _his_ food leaving. Clarell watched in fear. The only time she had watched a wraith feed was when Bae killed her parents. And it seemed that even the other girl was afraid. She had not been told that she was to become food. She slowly turned around and hesitantly walked forwards till she reached the bed. Kneeling down, she took off her apron to reveal a low cut tank top. The King smiled at the cleavage that showed itself. His toothy grin widened as he placed his feeding hand on her chest.

Surprisingly, the woman made no sound. It was a minute before all that was left was a husk on the floor. Clarell looked at Bae questioningly, wondering why this woman made no sound, while her parents screamed their lungs out. The wraith smiled and said, "Eat."

-  
Present…

She was reading a book, relaxing on the soft bed and snuggling cozily in the warm sheets. The book was in wraith. In the past month, Bae had taught her to read and write in wraith. He gave her assignments. She had to finish every book he gave her and would test her at the end of each week. The book she was holding was another history book. Fortunately for her, she found them interesting and hungrily read the books. It was not often a human was allowed to know so much about the wraith. Clarell sighed contentedly and absently scratched at her collar. The chain was also still there, but she didn't think much of it. It's been there for so long that she no longer noticed it.

An hour later, she finished the book just as the King came in. She looked up and watched as he took off his trench coat, hung it on a hook and turned around. He smiled and walked towards her. "You have finished another book?" She nodded proudly and sat up, crossing her legs to face him properly. "Mm…" was his reply and he leaned back into her. She started purring, taking his shinning white hair and running her fingers through it.

It has been another month since she found out she was pregnant and that Bae would not hurt him _if_ she behaved. Clarell was certainly behaving now. She was a changed woman. She was now very obedient and loyal to the King. Finished with grooming his hair, she cupped his chin and kissed his forehead, stroking the swirly tattoos around his face and chest. The one on his face matched her collar's designs.

Bae looked up at her and smiled, showing his sharp and jagged teeth. His threat worked enormously. She giggled and kissed him again, this time on his lips. Clarell was used to feeling those sharp points on anywhere on her body. He was gentle with her. He slowly got up and turned to face her. "I am hungry." Clarell looked up at him and slowly pulled down her dress to reveal her cleavage. Whenever he said that, she knew what he wanted. Preparing herself for the pain, she snuggled closer to him while he laid his hand on her chest. With a hiss of pleasure, he started the feeding process, slowly sucking in her life and enjoying every second of it. When he finished satisfying himself, she looked like a 50 year old woman. Gasping for breath, she leaned into him for support. He waited for a moment to allow her to rest and catch her breath, then gave back her life until she was back to normal.

No one knew what the effects of feeding were on the baby, but until now, there seemed to be nothing wrong with both mother and child. Both were equally healthy and happy. Bae even made sure Clarell ate a lot. Surprisingly, for a Wraith, he knew quite a bit about pregnancy. Perhaps it was because of his age of more than a million. He no longer kept count. This Wraith only became a King because his previous Queen had died and she was his mate. The Queen was even older than him. The other Queens decided to allow him to rule the deceased Queen's hives out of respect for his age and the fact that he was the Queen's permanent mate. It was very rare that Wraiths choose a permanent mate. Especially for a Queen. It was an honour that few will ever have. Bae was now one of the very few old ones alive. He was said to be wise and full of knowledge.

Clarell was forever overwhelmed by that fact. She had heard this from another wraith while doing her duties. In fact, it was her own guard. She had a personal guard because the King had ordered it. It was not only for her protection, but also to make sure she does not escape while not on the leash. But the best thing, is that this wraith is no drone. At first, Gyor hated his job. It was lowly for a Wraith to protect a human. But soon, he realized, it was a big deal. Not only was Clarell pretty, it brought him closer to getting a higher ranking and she was a very nice companion. Even though she was quiet, her words carried a lot of meaning. She was also smart and eager to learn more.

Gyor had wondered if the King would appreciate him getting closer to his treasure and to telling her whatever she wanted to know about the wraith. But a talk with Bae had settled that. Not only was he not jealous, he even gave her books to study. This was the first time the King had kept a slave for so long. Usually, even before a week was gone, his slave was a dry husk. _Clarell must be very special to him. Which means I must protect her even if it costs my life!_ Gyor had thought and thus, made the promise to keep her safe no matter what it took. Gyor may be young, even by wraith standards, but he was clever and very loyal. You might even say decent!

"What are you thinking, Gyor?" came the soft melody of her voice.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking what to do once you finish your chores."  
"You could always help me in understanding that math book I was talking about."  
"Ah… I don't think the King would like it if I stayed too long in his room…"  
A chuckle. "I can always ask him."  
Gyor smiled. He liked talking to her. Her voice was so soothing. "Very well then. But only if he agrees."

She nodded and continued her chores.

* * *

**Enjoy the forth chapter. ****Please help me improve by reviewing, thanks ^_^**


End file.
